Pink and Blue
by hufflepuffpower93
Summary: Alternate timeline in which Teddy is the product of a one-night stand between Remus and Tonks. Can they make a relationship work? (Summary sucks, please try!) Set during Order of the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: A different Possibility to the relationship of Lupin and Tonks- Alternate Events; Wherein Tonks and Remus start out as a one-night stand and Tonks falls pregnant with Teddy in Order of the Phoenix, rather than Deathly Hallows**

**I AM NOT JK ROWLING  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Nymphadora Tonks woke up suddenly and tired to steady herself the best she could before running to the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom in the small London flat she called home. She lurched forward at the toilet just in time to throw up what little bit of her supper remained in her stomach from the night before. She sat back and gripped her forehead, wondering if she might have a fever but realizing that she wouldn't be able to feel for herself if she did. '<em>I didn't drink last night'<em> she thought to herself, going over the events of the previous day and wondering if she may have had something bad to eat or caught a bug from someone at work. She groaned at the taste in her mouth and stood up, turning on the cold water in her sink and filling her hand, sipping it gently into her mouth and swirling it around before expelling it down the drain as well.

'_Odd' _she thought, looking hard at her own reflection in the mirror and focusing to turn her hair back to pink from the boring brown it always faded to in her sleep _'I feel much better since vomiting_'. She shrugged it aside, deciding that the Chinese take away she ate out of her cold cabinet the night before must have gone bad before she got the chance to eat it, then she ate it anyway. She splashed water over her face and looked herself over once more before walking out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom to dress in her Auror's uniform and heading to work. She dreaded the day ahead of her, and the evening following the work day even more so. The day would be filled with paperwork and there was nothing Tonks hated more than sitting at her desk doing paperwork. It was not what she signed up for, it wasn't what she was trained to do, but it was a part of the job. Reports have to be filed for ever confrontation, every call and ever arrest that the Auror department does. Being a young recruit, the paperwork often fell onto her and others in her position to complete, for no other reason than it was extensive, unpleasant and nobody else wanted to do it.

The paperwork that was undoubtedly stacked to the sky at her desk was only half the problem she had with the day though, and was a world better than the awkward assignment that Dumbledore had given her for the night. As a member of the secret society known as The Order of the Phoenix, she was expected to do missions and assignments, mostly in Tonks case, to gather information on plans that Death Eaters had for their rise and return to power. This particular evening, however, she was partnered with one Mister Remus Lupin, which a few months ago would've been fine. She would've fallen over herself for a chance to be near him, as she had a very strong fancy for him. But now things had become... complicated.

She and Remus had been out on assignment for Dumbledore in a very small village in Ireland, one that was known as a Death Eater safehold and hideout. The entire town had been warded against apperation or disapperation, so they couldn't make a quick get away. A storm came through and soaked them both, and on their journey to the safe point away to disapperate for home they found a shed to take shelter in for the night. One thing had led to another... Tonks shook her head when the memories of the night replayed in her mind. She'd had such strong feelings for the man but the only thing he had to say in the matter was that the whole thing had been a huge mistake. It cut Tonks deeply, hearing that sleeping with her was such a regret of his, but she let it go. Since the night a little over a month or so ago, Remus had avoided her. But the truth of the matter was that they made a good team and it was only a matter of time before they had been paired together again.

The paperwork waiting on her desk was worse than she could've imagined, with all of what had been given to her to be filled in and filed all pertaining to small, unimportant and boring crimes. Shoplifting, blackmail, common assaults... Nothing nearly as interesting as the things she took on with the Order. When Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was willing to take her out on a case, she was never bored by her work. But a couple weeks back Tonks caught him staring at her, he ask how she felt and then walked away, leaving her with the most simple of cases and desk work without any explanation. It was offensive enough, but Tonks had been working under Mad-Eye long enough to know not to argue with his decisions.

Tonks spent most of the morning sitting at her desk, alternating between sitting straight and tall, the slouching down and popping her neck. She dove headlong into the papers before her, not looking up until she heard a gentle knocking on the open door. She smiled in greeting of her coworker, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Wotcher, King" she greeted, finally laying her quill aside and popping her stiff knuckles.

"Afternoon, Tonks." Kingsley replied with a short bow, polite and formal as always. "A few of us were about to head for a bite. Fancy to tag along?" Tonks thought over the preposition for a moment. She hadn't eaten at all yet, and she did feel extremely hungry. She nodded excitedly.

"Sounds great, yeah." she stood and abandoned her stack of paperwork, which was nearly three-fourths done. She wondered if perhaps she could finish early and head home after lunch. The diner her coworkers had chosen was muggle, but frequented by all types of oddly dressed London residents so their wizarding garb went unnoticed. Tonks felt very excited about the prospect of eating, until another bloke by the name of Gregory held open the door for everyone and the smell of frying fish caught Tonks' nose violently. She covered her mouth and ran around the corner before lurching forward once more onto the concrete, bitter bile from her stomach rising in place of food.

"Alright, Tonks?" Kingsley ask from behind her, grimacing at the mess he found. He reached into his lapel pocket and removed his wand, flicking it toward her spew with a quick cleaning spell.

"I woke up sick, sorry." she cleared her throat, feeling the sting the stomach acid had left. "I thought it was over." Kingsley nodded in thought as he listened to her story.

"Just to be safe, you take the rest of the day and head over to headquarters, let Molly fix you up." Kingsley instructed, patting her awkwardly on the back. "Can't have you out fighting evil if you're prone to spewing over everything." he joked, getting a small laugh from Tonks. She did as she was told, and disapperated for the steps of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Tonks found Molly alone in the kitchen, and the house eerily quiet with the absence of the children who had been in school for a few months now.

"Wotcher, Molly." Tonks greeted, feeling a bit week. She sat down heavily in a chair and Molly immediately came over, touching the back of her hand to Tonks' forehead.

"You look a bit peaky, let me make you some tea." Molly offered with a kind smile. Tonks shook her head.

"No thank you Molly, I can't seem to keep anything down today. King sent me here." Molly looked the younger witch over as she spoke, her experienced, motherly eyes analyzing her appearance and symptoms.

"Tell me about what's troubling you?" Molly asked, her eyes squinted in thought. Tonks retold her day, starting with her morning vomit and thoughts about the old chinese noodles she'd ate, down to what had happened a few minutes prior. Molly nodded thoughtfully, holding her face in a strange, suspicious expression. "Stand up for me?" she asked, and Tonks tilted her head in confusion before rising as instructed. Molly removed her wand from her apron pocket and pointed it at Tonks' abdomen, making specific movements and mumbling an incantation Tonks didn't recognize under her breath. After a moment blue sparks shot out of the end of Molly's wand and the older woman paled.

"What?" Tonks asked, seeing the look of pure worry on her friend's face. Molly swallowed and nodded for Tonks to take her seat once more, which she did. Molly sat down on the other side of the table and sat staring hard at Tonks for a moment, taking several deep breaths before answering.

"You're pregnant, dear."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like my new story, I'm going to leave it up and if it gets at least 5 reviews and some decent follows I'll continue. Guaranteed to be full of Ronks fluff and drama (And some meddling from Sirius!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks walked quietly into her flat, her expression blank and mind reeling. Pregnant. With child. Knocked up. Expecting. The words flowed freely through her mind as she tried to come to terms with what Molly had told her. She couldn't make sense of it. She knew how it happened, of course, but it was just one of those things you hear of happening to other people, but it never happens to you. She flopped gracelessly onto her couch and curled up into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut tight. _How do I tell Remus?_

She must have drifted off to sleep, because the sound of knocking at her door awoke her suddenly. She glanced over at her clock, noticing that it was already nearly nine o'clock at night. Groaning, she stood and leaned heavily into the wall beside the door, calling out-loud, "Whose here? And why at this hour?" She inwardly cursed the flat in the complex for not having a spy hole to peek through, but because this was a muggle building, she couldn't transfigure one, so she was stuck with yelling at guests through the door. Tonks felt her stomach churn once more when she received her answer.

"Remus. Do your security check and please allow me in, it's rather chilly out. I've brought you soup and it will get cold. " His answer caused her to smile in spite of herself.

"What is my natural eye color and how do you know?" she questioned, dreading the conversation that may result when the door opened.

"Deep brown, though they look black in the right light. And because you de-morph when you sleep." He called, and Tonks quickly took the protective wards off her door and allowed him in. "Molly said you were sick, and Kingsley took Thatcher on the assignment instead. Thought I'd bring this by on my way home." He held up a brown paper bag and gave a shy smile. Tonks attempted to return the expression but ended up with more of a grimace.

"I didn't mean to skip out on duties." she said a bit embarrassed. Remus shook his head.

"Can't help when you're sick, can you?" he said, taking his coat off and hanging it up before venturing toward her kitchenette. "You sit and I'll just prowl around in your cupboards until I find a bowl and spoon." She did as she was told, and wondered if it would be wrong to keep her new information to herself. "So what do you have? Anything I should worry about?" he called over to her, and Tonks cringed again.

"Why are you here, Remus?" she ask, knowing that questioning such kindness was extremely rude. She turned and peaked over the back of her couch to where he had stopped rummaging to look at her. Hurt was written across his face.

"You don't get sick." he replied shortly. "I was worried."

"Why?" she questioned again, feeling her emotions run away with her. "You made it abundantly clear that we're very much not on the same page. Don't you think you messed with my heart enough?" her words were filled with venom, but she didn't back down. Remus gave a loud, over-dramatic sigh.

"I thought we were friends, Dora." he said, almost shyly. Tonks turned away and sank back into her cushions.

"Tonks." she replied angrily. _This is not going well. I needed more time._ she thought to herself. It was silent for a few minutes and then Remus returned with a tray holding a bowl of soup, crackers, and a cup of tea.

"I thought we were past this." he said, sitting the tray down on her coffee table and taking a seat in a chair across from her.

"Turns out being over it won't be an option." she replied quietly, looking away, toward the floor rather than facing him fully. Remus tilted his head to one side, studying her. He looked to be very lost to her meaning. "I'm not sick, Remus. I'm pregnant." She watched stone faced as panic crossed the wizard before her. He swallowed a few times, like he was biting back vomit of his own, blinking rapidly.

"That's not funny, Nymphadora." he said after a moment. Tonks couldn't help the scoff that escaped.

"It wasn't a joke." she spat back bitterly.

"Is it-"

"Yours? Yes." she felt very offended at his insinuation. "I'm not a whore, Remus."

"I didn't say you were a-"

"No, but you were hoping I'd slept around a bit after hearing that, weren't you?" she said back, tears forming in her eyes. She'd spent weeks trying to convince herself she no longer cared for the man sitting in front of her, but she knew from the pain in her chest that it was just a lie she told herself to help her sleep at night. Remus didn't reply, he just looked away from her, his head hanging in shame. "You can leave. Go ahead, I know you're using every bit of strength in your body not to run away." Remus' head snapped up at her accusation.

"What if-"

"It has been proven, and I cannot believe you need to be told again, lycanthropy _cannot_ be passed down genetically." she cut him off, knowing his arguments by heart. Remus sighed.

"Do you just want me to leave?" he asked, his voice low and full of pain. Tonks shrugged.

"I wanted you to stay when you slept with me. I wanted you to mean everything in the morning you had said the night before. Now All I _want_ is to be able to stomach something and not hurl it back up." She sighed, closing her eyes to think back. "You can stay or go." she whispered out, wrapping her arms around abdomen protectively. When she opened her eyes again, the tray with soup had been scooted over closer to her.

"Soup is usually pretty good on an uneasy stomach." Remus said without meeting her eyes. Tonks felt like crying, like screaming. She was so confused, she wasn't even certain about how she felt herself about the pregnancy, now she wondered how he felt too. She uncurled herself from the ball she'd formed on the couch and eased forward, sipping the broth from the bowl like a cup.

"This is lovely." she said quietly. Remus' mouth turned up in one corner.

"Molly sent it." he replied, leaving the conversation up to her. She sipped on it for a few minutes before trying to nibble at her crackers. "How do you feel?" Tonks caught his eyes, cutting hers with a piercing glare.

"Do you truly care?" she dared, knowing the answer. Remus sighed.

"I ended it before it started because I do care, Dora." he said sadly.

"Tonks" she corrected, interrupting him.

"I did mean everything I said, though. That night." he rose from his seat and shrugging his coat back on. Tonks took note of how worn and patched the wold thing looked, like it couldn't even keep out the wind. "You need to rest. I suppose we both have a lot to think about." he said walking for the door. Tonks closed her eyes, a wave of absolute abandonment washing over her as he walked away. She closed her eyes, thinking about how it had felt to be in the comforting embrace of his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Tonks shivered against the cold and Remus pulled the blanket he'd transfigured from their cloaks up closer around her. 'You shouldn't morph yourself away so much, Dora.' he said in a half dreamy, sleepy voice. 'You're far too beautiful the way you are.' Tonks had said nothing, but tucked her face deeper into his chest, watching the fire. Remus Lupin was the first man not only to think her true form was beautiful, but he was the first one who asked her NOT to morph during sex. If she had to pick a moment where she was pushed over the edge into truly being in love with the man, this was it._

_'I'm sorry I find that hard to believe.' she said quietly, and she felt his light chuckle vibrating through his chest._

_'Says the woman who finds scars sexy.' he replied, and Tonks had to smile. She felt his breathing steady and she knew he had fallen asleep, so she relaxed back and drifted off herself, sleeping better than she had in a long time, despite being on the old wooden floor of an abandoned shepard's shed._

* * *

><p>Tonks sighed and laid back onto the couch, laying a hand on the bottom of her stomach, just below her bellybutton. <em>We'll work something out for you.<em> she thought, gently patting her stomach. She hadn't made her mind up just yet, but she knew in that moment she wanted to keep her baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Five reviews may seem like a lot to ask, but its because I thought I'd have more time. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE that this is popular(ish) already, but I thought five was a good number to give me a while, not that I'd receive it in 24 hours. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Anyways- Thanks for reading, be sure to review. I'm finishing the update for ISS if you're following my other story. It'll be up tonight too. Much love!<strong>

**Review, it makes the story happen faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks stood nervously on the front steps of the tiny cottage that Remus occupied. She'd never been to the house before, let alone the village in which Remus resided, but because she had made a decision, she decided it was best to seek him out and discuss his involvement. Tonks honestly liked the little village, and house, but she knew better than to ever picture herself more than dropping off a child for time with their father. She spent a few minutes staring at the door, bracing herself against the cold wind that blew around her, trying to find the will to knock. She tapped lightly on the door and waited, shivering as the cloudy sky started to spit snow. After a moment, Remus opened the door, looking ragged and tired, his clothes the same set he'd worn the day before, with wrinkles set in like he'd slept in them. He looked a bit baffled to find her on his front step, and it made her doubt even coming. He ushered her inside and guided her over to the fire to warm up. The smell of stale alcohol caught her nose and caused a churning deep in her stomach.

"It's freezing out, how long were you standing out there?" he ask, his voice full of concern that only provided more confusion to her.

"A while, I wasn't sure if coming was the right thing to do. I really think we have a lot to talk about and honestly, if we waited until an Order meeting, chances are everyone will find out." Remus nodded and stood awkwardly by, making Tonks all the more uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling? Would you like some tea or-?" Tonks nodded stiffly, hoping that if she agreed and he left the room she would have time to gather herself and recompose. He returned rather quickly and sat a tray on his coffee table. "Make yourself at home." he said, gesturing toward the couch, where Tonks sat on the very edge of the cushion. She sipped lightly on her tea and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I've decided to keep it." she said all at once, spilling her words like she was afraid they would run away if she didn't speak quickly enough. Remus looked down at his feet, staying quiet. Tonks decided to continue. "I understand that this effects you in many ways as well, and I suppose if you don't want to, then you don't-"

"I will help you anyway I can, Nymphadora." Remus cut her off, still looking down. Tonks sighed, letting the use of her first name slide.

"Remus, really. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She watched him carefully, wishing he'd look at her.

"I want to." he whispered, his voice raspy.

"How much did you drink last night?" Tonks ask, wincing a bit when this statement was what finally caused him to look up. She took the opportunity to take in his whole appearance, from blood shot eyes to the unshaven five-o'clock shadow.

"Enough." he admitted, looking back to the floor. Tonks felt like crying, more so than the day before.

"Remus, really. I don't want to cause you-"

"Nymphadora this is your entire life you're going to rearrange to give birth to _my_ child. I _want _to help you. I'll do everything you let me." He rubbed his hands roughly over his face.

"Did you even want children? Be honest." Her voice was quiet and gentle, but unsure. Remus shook his head.

"No. Because dealing with the shame of having me as a father is something nobody should ever go through. And if this kid grows up to hate me, I'll understand. But I want to help you now." He looked devastated.

"You're a good man, Remus. You'll be a good father." Tonks bit her lip and waited, hoping that something would happen to make things less awkward.

"We need to inform everyone else, you realize." he sidestepped her comment. "You can't go on missions anymore." Tonks cut her eyes, her hair flaring dangerously red.

"I know that." she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. Remus let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking her over. Tonks' eyes caught his for a moment, and they held their gaze for a few minutes before they both looked away, faces burning.

"Have you told Sirius yet?" Tonks ask, her voice slightly squeakily. Remus shook his head.

"No, I haven't. He'll murder me." Remus said, almost chuckling nervously. Tonks couldn't help but grin. "What? What's funny?" he ask impatiently, wondering why she was hum.

"It's just- he's already on the run for murder, isn't he?" she giggled. Remus smiled as well.

"I suppose so. I'll take care of it." He nodded, then paused, looking over the witch before him, deep in thought. "Have you scheduled time to see a healer yet?" Tonks shook her head, pondering over where she even wanted to go.

"No, I haven't told anyone but you, and Molly already knew." She clicked her teeth against each other. "I suppose I should." Tonks looked over and hesitated before continuing. "Would you go with me? If- I mean if you're not comfortable I understand." Remus sat forward and gently laid his hand on hers.

"I'll be there for everything you want me to." he said, holding her eyes for a moment once more.

* * *

><p>Tonks left soon after her tea was finished, leaving a slightly hungover Remus still reeling from their conversation. The situation was more delicate than he'd ever had to deal with before, and it terrified him to his core. He groaned, pressing his forefinger and thumb into his eyes. Sooner or later, he knew, he would have to talk to Sirius, and possibly get punched in the face. Sirius had very little family he was actually even on speaking terms with, and he was quite protective of his younger cousin. Rising abruptly, he cleaned himself up and shaved, splashing water over his face to take away some of the hungover look he had about himself before flooing over to Grimmauld.<p>

Remus found Sirius in the bedroom he'd hidden Buckbeak in, gently brushing the great beast's feathers. "Good afternoon, Moony." Sirius greeted, as Remus bowed his respects to Buckbeak.

"Got a moment?" Remus ask, feeling bile and old whiskey rising in the back of his throat. Normally telling your best friend something of this nature wouldn't be hard, but because Sirius served a very brotherly place for Tonks, Remus was a bit worried about his reaction.

"Do I need to stop grooming Buck?" Sirius ask, clearing the loose down feathers from the brush and tossing them onto the floor. Remus shook his head, hoping that the giant winged creature between them would serve as a good buffer for the moment.

"No, I just." he took a deep breath. Sirius stopped brushing for a moment and studied the other Marauder, his face washed over with concern.

"We don't have problems talking to each other, Moony. Tell me what's wrong, mate." Sirius went back to brushing Buckbeak. Remus swallowed back the bile in his throat.

"Tonksispregnant." He blurted, his words running horribly together. Sirius blinked a couple of times before raising an eyebrow.

"Want to run that by me again?" he ask, a bit confused, making sure he heard correctly.

"Tonks... she's pregnant." Remus repeated, slowly and quietly. Sirius stepped back from the hippogriff and stared at his friend blankly.

"I didn't realize she was seeing anyone. She was so in love with... hold up a bloody minute." Sirius stepped around Buckbeak to the same side of the room Remus was on, causing Remus to back against the door, his hand reaching behind him on the knob. "YOU... and Oh fuck Moony." Sirius breathed.

"Yes, I suppose so." Remus nodded nervously.

"You shagged my baby cousin?" Sirius' voice raised more. "You _knocked her up?"_ He added. Remus nodded sadly.

"Yes, but before you kill me please know I fully intend to be by her side as much as she wants me." Remus confessed. He could see rage building in Sirius' eyes, his jaw locked against the words he wanted to shout at his friend. Sirius nodded in the same stiff fashion that Tonks had earlier in his home, another reminder that they were family where Sirius and Remus were not, no matter how ofter they referred to each other as 'brother'.

"Is she okay?" Sirius ask all at once, and Remus nodded.

"Bad bit of morning sickness, but yeah. She wants to keep it, and I support that." He said. Sirius nodded again. Sirius then nodded and stopped, looking over Remus' face, the hopelessness and pain very evident.

"Are _you_ okay?" Sirius ask at last, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. He shrugged largely.

"I will be the biggest cause of ridicule in both their lives, Sirius. People will step aside in the street." He shook his head and leaved harder against the door. Sirius' face fell, his heart sinking with it.

"Moony- I..."

"No, you know I'm right." he turned the knob finally, swinging the door open and stepping through, slamming it behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that took so long. I hope you're liking it. Thank you all for reading and following and such.<strong>

Be sure to review, because I have a pet rock that I feed with the reviews and if you don't review, the rock could crumble into sand... Don't let it happen!

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

There weren't too many people in St. Mungo's 'Witches Health Ward', but it wasn't hard to feel the eyes of the others on Tonks as she and Remus entered the waiting area. Tonks seemed oblivious to the way the room quieted upon their entry, but Remus noticed. Something between their age difference, her hair and his scars made them stick out as if they were a sore thumb. The two had barely exchanged more than a few words since they met outside of the magical hospital, and weren't making too much conversation now. They sat awkwardly in the small waiting room, side by side and yet not touching. The healer's receptionist had informed Tonks that the healer had yet to come back from lunch, so there was going to be bit of an unexpected wait. Tonks picked up an old copy of 'Witch Weekly' and began flipping through the pages and Remus sat witth his eyes fixed completely on the floor. After about ten minutes of silence Tonks' let out a loud sigh, flopping her magazine down on the table with a loud 'plop'.

"You don't have to stay." Tonks looked over where Remus sat, head down and hands wringing nervously.

"I want to be here." he relied softly, his tone gentle as if he was trying to sooth her anger.

"Remus-"

"You seem keen on me leaving, yet you were the one who asked me to be here." When his eyes met hers, Tonks could see how hard he'd had it the past few days, and how hurt he was over her looked away, feeling deeply guilty.

"You just seem to be dreading everything, that's all." She remarked in return, picking her magazie back up. Remus didn't answer her, he simply stared back at the floor, remaining quiet until a nurse-witch stepped through the door, calling Tonks' name. She lead the couple down a long hall and into an exam room, where Tonks' hopped up on the exam table and Remus sat awkwardly by in a chair settled into the corner.

"What will they do today?" Remus ask, finally breaking the silence.

"Dating, general run down of what I can and can't do, things of that nature." She shifted uncomfortably as they heard a knock on the exam room door. A older witch, probably in her late sixties, Tonks guessed, came in with a warm smile. She had long grey hair tied in a messy bun and friendly brown eyes.

"Hello!" she greeted, shaking both Tonks' then Remus' hands in turn. "My name is Healer Helen Juniper, but you two can call me Helen. I'll be the healer seeing you the duration of your pregnancy and delivering your child."

"Pleasure." Tonks greeted back with a smile. Helen turned to face Remus.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but policy is I have to ask. Are you the father?" Remus looked like a deer caught in a muggle car's headlights.

"He is." Tonks called from the exam table, "And he's shy." she added, trying to excuse Remus' lack of answer. Healer Helen had Tonks lay back on the exam table and she moved her hand around her abdoman, mashing down every so often. She concluded Tonks was seven weeks pregnant and so far very healthy. She gave the couple a list of do's and don'ts, things to eat and avoid, tips on morning sickness. She made them another appointment for a month later. As they left, Tonks couldn't help but notice how ridgid Reus was moving, how closed off he seemed.

"Nymphadora, if you were to need anything, or have a craving, please. I'm just a floo call away." Remus told her as he stood outside her flat. Tonks thought for a moment about asking him inside, but he looked uncomfortable enough as it was, so she said a quick goodbye and allowed him to be on his way. He'd been gone at least fifteen minutes when she realized she let him get away with calling her 'Nymphadora.'

* * *

><p>Remus sat alone, staring into his fireplace as he tried to sort away the events of the day. Until the healer's visit, the reality of the situation had yet to fully set in on him. It was now abundently clear that he was unemployeed, empoverished, infected with lycanthropy, and about to be a father. It made his heart ache for more reasons than one when he thought on it. Tonks was so young, so beautiful, and in this situation because of him. He was so lost in his own sorrows that he barely noticed when the flames in the fireplace started to spark and crackle, until he heard his name being called.<p>

"Sirius?" Remus sat forward, looking into the flames.

"How did he appointment go?" Sirius' face ask from the fire place. Remus sighed.

"She's seven weeks, very healthy. They gave her some tips on soothing her morning sickness." he relaxed back into the chair he was resting in.

Moony, can you pretend for a moment Dora isn't my baby cousin and just answer me something, Marauder to Marauder?" His voice was serious. Remus nodded.

Sure, shoot." He said.

"How do you feel about her, mate?" Sirius ask. Remus didn't answer immediatly. He looked upward and blew a long breath out his nose.

"She's probably one of the most lively, wonder, beautiful creatures to ever grace the planet and in an ideal world I definatly would've stayed. But I _am _a monster, Sirius. No amount of your kind words and reassurence will change that. You should've seen the way people stopped and stared at us. Not that they don't always stop and stare at me. I've seen a mirror. But Tonks is so radient and perfect, she doesn't deserve it. I-" Remus broke down now, shameless pouring out his pain in front of his best friend. It wasn't the first time Sirius had seen Remus cry.

"You love her?" Sirius guessed, and Remus jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder where Sirius had fully traveled through the floo. Remus nodded, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"I really fucked up though." Remus said, and Sirius knew just how devistated his friend really was when he heard him curse.

"I think you should talk to her, Moony." Sirius said quietly. Remus shook his head roughly.

"No, I've done enough damage." Remus said bitterly. Sirius sank back, setting on the floor beside Remus' chair.

"So you're just going to be-"

"Whatever either of them need." Remus said definativly. Sirius knew he had gotten all the talking out of Remus he would be getting for the day, so he sat back quietly, wondering if a call to Tonks later would be crossing a line.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it took a while but my laptop DIED and I had to borrow my baby sister's tablet. This thing hasd no spell check and a tiiiiiiny keyboard so if this had lots of typos please ignore them, Im doing the best I can for you guys!<strong>

**Please leave me lots of reviews in memory of my poor dead laptop, who I hope rests in peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tonks sat as still as she could at her desk, waves of nausea washing over her like the ocean at high tide. She kept her eyes closed tight, fighting to keep what little breakfast she had managed to eat down. _How will you ever grow if I can't feed you?_ Tonks thought to her baby. She had come in to work early, to have a talk with Moody and Kingsley, the only two in the entire department that it was necessary to tell. Moody hadn't seemed surprised at all, confirming her suspicion that he had known about the baby longer than her due to his blasted magical eye, which really gave Tonks the creeps to think about. Kingsley, however, seemed entirely shocked at the news, but nodded understandingly and telling Tonks she would be riding her desk for the next few months, then had eight months of maternity leave, with pay. A full year total, actually, but after the eight months, the pay was cut to half as it was optional after that point. She wanted to ask them both what to do about the Order, but she knew better than to bring up their involvement at work.

Tonks had to admit that she was extremely relieved that neither of her bosses were interested in who the father was. They either had their suspicions and weren't saying, or they decided to give the young witch privacy, she wasn't sure and for the moment didn't care. As she started to feel a bit better she opened her eyes and took a folder from her ever growing stack and began filling in the information. A werewolf attack, one of many that had been happening recently. This particular report was thankfully victim free, other than a severally stunned werewolf found at the scene in the morning. It made Tonks heart sink further. It would only be a matter of time before the attacks hit the papers, or before the Order became involved, and that could only mean sending Remus in, at great risk to his own safety. The further she got into the report, the more her thoughts drifted to the father of her child.

It was something else that plagued her mind, and she knew it was why Remus was so upset, and why he had been drinking. Things with the werewolf population were so tense, and some people in the Ministry were trying very hard to make it illegal to be a werewolf at all, rather than the current lack of employ-ability. The simple fact that Remus was a werewolf didn't bother her at all, but how others treated him, it truly tore her heart apart. And he hated himself so much, it was horrible to watch. She was determined to make sure that their child had nothing but love and respect for their father, even if they were never together.

It was starting to break her heart that such a title was really the only thing she could call him by. They weren't together, he'd made sure of that himself, and he didn't really seem to be her friend anymore. She longed so badly to be back in his arms, just once, but somehow it seemed to her that it would never happen. Not that she wanted it to now, because deep down she knew that if it happened it wouldn't be because he truly wanted her, but it would be because of the baby. Tonks hadn't even seen Remus since the appointment, nearly two weeks prior. He'd sent letters checking on her, and she wrote simple notes in return, but mostly she felt like avoiding him at all costs. The pregnancy made it infinitely more complicated to tell him how she felt, let alone be sure herself. Tonks knew she fancied Remus, sure, and had been well on her way to being head-over-heels in love with him, if she wasn't already; but her hormones had her confused and second guessing everything. She hadn't been to Grimmauld since Remus told Sirius either, another interaction she was dreading. Not that she didn't love her cousin dearly, because she did. But she was afraid of his reaction to her sleeping with his best friend. Tonks was snapped back out of her thoughts when she heard a loud urgent knock on her office door.

"Tonks." Moody Growled. his face twisted in annoyance. "With me. Now." Tonks didn't have time to question his order, and was on her feet and following the older wizard immediately.

"What's happened, Mad-Eye?" she questioned, feeling a bit nervous, but she trusted he wouldn't lead her into anything that would but the baby in danger.

"An attack, no one is hurt that we know of, thought the building needs to be searched, but it appears that Death Eater's were looking for Order Members, like last week the burning at the Kepling's place." He told her, not slowing down as they rode the elevator up from the Ministry and into the bust streets of London.

"Where was it this time?" Tonks ask, her stomach twisting into knots with worry.

"The complex where you live, girly." Moody growled, giving the young with one of his rare, softer looks. "Come now, lets go check on your things."

Tonks was shaking by the time they reached her home, finding that her door had been broken down and her wards busted through. Her belongings were scattered about the ground, her furniture over turned. The elderly woman who lived downstairs' cat was laying cut open on her kitchen counter, very much dead. The poor creature's blood smeared on the wall of her dining area read:

_'Disgrace to our blood_  
><em>I hope he eats you'<em>

"Any idea what that's about, girly?" Moody ask, standing over near the door, watching as Tonks looked through her destroyed home. Tonks looked to her mentor with tears gleaming in her eyes.

"My aunt Bellatrix, she escaped in the prison break a while back, as you know..." she began, looking around at a pile of glass that had been smashed. "She must have found out... I don't understand..." Tonks began to cry, leaning heavily against the wall nearest to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face, feeling her hair fall from the perky pink bob she'd had that morning into a pale brown mess. She jumped when she felt a large, rough hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me, Tonks." Moody said, kneeling to her level. "The baby, it's Lupin's, isn't it?" His face seemed hardened, but his voice soft and a bit out of character for him, but she was thankful for the sentiment it showed.

"Yeah." she nodded, looking up to see Moody scanning the flat.

"You can't stay here. Your aunt is obviously upset about it." He seemed to be thinking. "Head over to Grimmauld until we can figure something else out for you. I'll have someone come help me clean up and gather your things." Tonks seemed oblivious to the full reality of what was being told to her, that she would no longer be staying in her home.

"Alright." she said, nodding dully. She rose and headed for the door, and almost made it out when she came nose to chest with Remus, looking pale and terrified. She turned angrily and faced Moody, who was having trouble looking innocent.

"I sent King for him when I saw the wall." He said with a shrug.

"Dora are you okay?" Remus ask, taking hold of her lower forearm. She quickly jerked away.

"Fine." she replied, her quick answer containing quite a bit of bite.

"Nymphadora, let him take you to where we know your safe. and I'll have none of your lip, that is your name." Moody said, shooing Tonks away. She reluctantly walked out the door, Remus right on her heels.

"You don't have to do this Remus, I'm sure you have better things to do with your day than escort me to my cousin's house. I know the way." Her words were sharper than she even understood herself, and she knew she really shouldn't take her anger out on Remus. She was actually quite glad he hadn't made it far enough into the flat to see the note about him on the wall. Remus seemed offended by her remark.

"Did it ever occur to you I might want to?" Remus ask, making no attempt to hide his own emotion.

"Well-" She started, feeling even more guilty.

"Let's just get you safe." Remus cut her off, hailing a cab. Tonks looked down, feeling exhausted. Her home was ruined, her relationship in worse shape than that. She noticed when Remus raised his arm, that he had a hole warn under the arm, letting in the cold. Tonks sighed, thinking about how she really needed to find him a better jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but here is an update! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm back now. I'll make you all the same deal I did on the other story... 10 reviews and I'll update again tomorrow! But like... I might anyways. So not too much pressure. Be sure to tell me what you like, what you want to see... Ect...<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

The chairs in Grimmauld Place's drawing room had always been a sort of odd comfort to Nymphadora, most likely because her mother had two very similar in her childhood home. She had decided to stay in pajamas, curl up and pull her blanket close around her, attempting to hide from the world. Boxes of her belongings were scattered about her room, her whole life packed up around her. The reality of the situation was dawning on her, hard. Sirius had only been too happy to extend an invitation for her to stay with him, and even pick a room to redo into a nursery, though none of the suggestions he'd boasted forth had really appealed to her thus far. She wanted a home, of any sort, to bring her child back from the hospital to.

It had crossed Tonks' mind once or twice to fill her mother in on the situation, ask to come home. But she was far too hard headed and independent to choose such an easy fix. It had only been a week days, after all. Truthfully she had plenty of time to find a new home, somewhere that could be warded to be much safer than her last. Remus had been insistent that she take a few days off, even going so far as to request that Mad-Eye step in on the matter and make sure she listened. He had tried to get her to talk, bring her tea and the like, but she had decided she'd rather be alone for the moment, and was constantly turning him away.

It was mostly due to conflicting emotion mostly, that Tonks was unwilling to be near the man. She was suspicious that his care was in-genuine, and only triggered by the fact she was carrying his child. She couldn't confirm this theory, however, and was at the moment quite unwilling to talk to him about his feelings, much less her own. It was this very thing that was occupying her thoughts when a knock on the drawing room door drew her back to reality, where she looked up to see her reclusive older cousin with a absolutely ridiculous grin.

"Well, good afternoon, Sweet Nymphie!" Sirius burst as he came into the room. Tonks rolled her eyes at her older relative.

"What do you want, Sirius?" she ask, letting it be known she was in no mood to be messed with.

"I was... Well I was thinking about my childhood, you see. Not the horrid part when I lived here, but the summers during Hogwarts, when I'd stay with my friends." He explained. Tonks quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she ask, showing only mild interest to be polite.

"Yes. Most of the time I stayed with James, but there was two nights each month of the summer I spent elsewhere, as we all did." He continued. Tonks groaned inwardly, hoping she had guessed wrong where this conversation was heading.

"Fascinating, really." she replied with a mocking yawn. Sirius huffed, taking her hint that she was wanting him to stop the goose chase and get on with his point.

"Well, it's just- You seem miserable here. And really, who could blame you? I certainly don't, I am a might miserable here as well. But it just crossed my mind... Remus' house has three bedrooms." Sirius finally admitted, grinning from ear to ear. Tonks fluttered her eyes shut in annoyance, but immediately thought up a come back and opened them again.

"Are you telling me you want to move out? Because that's fine, I'll be perfectly safe on my own here." She smiled cheekily at her older cousin, who cut his eyes at her in returned annoyance.

"No... I just thought, you know, maybe..."

"That I'd move in with Remus?" she cut him off. Her hair had gone from her normal depressive mousy brown to bright, dangerous red. Sirius backed away a bit.

"Er-"

"Did you even ask him about this?" she questioned quickly. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I just thought, I mean... It's not like I' telling you that the two of you ought to get married, Tonks. I thought I'd talk to you first. I just think that it'd be a good place for you to be." He released a deep breath. "Three bedrooms, Tonks. That's him, you and the pup."

"The 'pup'?" she questioned again, her eyes turning nearly black as her anger deepened.

"Tonks, please." he said, backing toward the door. "I know things are confusing right now, but he's a brilliant wizard, he'd keep you safe. He's the child's father-" But Sirius had to duck as a heck went hurling over his head and he ran for the door, pulling it shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Tonks spent the following week thinking about Sirius' suggestion. It seemed that her presence in the house had kept the werewolf from paying his normal visits to his best friend, and Tonks felt a bit guilty for that fact. It was coming up on time for their next healer appointment, and they'd yet to talk about any real plans they had for the child after it was born. Tonks found it hard to consider, how to raise a child between the two of them. Maybe being Remus' roommate wouldn't be such a bad plan after all. She considered bringing it up, but was unclear on how to go about such a feat. It plagued her up until the morning of her healer's appointment, when Remus came to pick her up. He bore the same friendly smile that did nothing to hide the sadness that shown in his eyes, nor did it make her feel any better.<p>

The two made small talk as they walked along the busy London streets until they came to the entry to St. Mungos. Tonks checked in as usual and took her seat next to Remus, then stood and followed the nurse-witch back when called, as they had last time. It wasn't until they were tucked away in an exam room when another nurse-witch informed them that Healer Helen was busy with a delivery, and they may be facing a bit of a wait. Tonks let out a puff of annoyance but smiled and thanked the scared looking witch, allowing her to leave the room.

"What happens at the eleven week appointment?" Remus ask, looking hard at a pamphlet that had been laying on the counter.

"A bit the same as last time. They just check periodically and make sure the baby is growing well." Tonks answered. Remus seemed a bit worried, but nodded and looked down. He was so shy now, when they had been such good friends. Something inside Tonks snapped as she watched him fumbling with the paper in his hand. "Remus?"

"Yes?" he ask, looking up. Tonks took a long look at he dark circles under his eyes, that she hadn't notice before. And a fresh cut just barely hidden beneath his shirt collar.

"Are you alright?" she ask, her features softening considerably as she deduced his ailment. Remus' mouth turned up at one corner.

"It's been worse, don't worry about it." he replied. Tonks nodded and looked toward the ceiling in thought.

"Remus?" she repeated again.

"Hmm?" he hummed in reply.

"I just- I was wondering. Sirius brought something up to me." she confessed at last. Remus laid the paper he'd been looking at down and gave her his undivided attention.

"Alright?" he said, leaning forward in his seat. "I imagine it was the same thing he brought up to me?" he offered. Tonks nodded. Remus looked the girl before him over and sat back once more. "I told him I doubt you'd be interested." He said, in an obvious attempt to keep his voice causal.

"You'd be right, normally." she said, hesitating on her words. "But I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't be, I mean-"

"Nymphadora, do you want to move into my house?" he interrupted her fumbling. Tonks didn't answer, suddenly frozen in the gravity of the conversation. "He's right. I do have three bedrooms. I could give you the master suite, the one across the hall would be a good nursery. Or at least should be, it was mine." he told her, his face nearly expressionless, almost as if he'd rehearsed this speech.

"I just-" she started, feeling the urge to cry rising.

"Completely up to you, but you're much more than welcome, if it's what you want." Remus said, picking up another leaflet to thumb through. Tonks sat dumbfounded, knowing now she had much more to consider.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update, some things came up. Anyways- Here it is! Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks had underestimated just how uncomfortable living in the same house as Remus could be. She tried to come and go in the manner which he had suggested- as if she were at home- but it didn't seem right. Every move she made felt like she was disrupting his day. She had to rise early for work, and was often sick in the mornings thanks to their baby- and Tonks had never been one for moving quietly. It also got on her nerves, how patient and attentive he tried to be. Tonks was determined to keep her independence, and living together or not- they were not a couple. Three days, three whole days she'd been staying in the small little cottage. Remus had lunches packed for her waiting in the cold cabinets in the mornings, and upon her return home from work there was a warm meal waiting on the table. It was partially a hit on her pride, but mostly it made Tonks miss living alone. It was easier not to think about Remus when he wasn't around waiting on her the way he was now.

It was this that was on her mind as she tripped through the kitchen door and right into the werewolf in question's arms. It was the forth day away from Grimmauld Place- their forth day in awkward coexistence; and small talk was starting to get tedious. "Alright, Dora?" Remus ask, straightening the very green haired witch back to her feet. Tonks nodded and shrugged off her Auror overrobe and boots, kicking them beside the door.

"Fine. I just really hate desk work." She replied. "It's starting to be incredibly boring." Tonks rolled her eyes when she heard Remus chuckle at her exasperation. Being an academic himself, Tonks didn't expect him to understand her hatred for silent, calm, still work.

"I was just making some chicken." Remus said, moving back to the stove as Tonks sat down at the kitchen table. She bit at her lower lip in thought- wondering how to spark a conversation that had been on her mind all day, and for the past several, even before they transferred her belongings into Remus' master bedroom, and his own into the guest room. He insisted she get the bigger room, of course, and Tonks was both warmed and put off by the sentiment. Bloody gentlemen.

"Remus, I was thinking..." she started, hearing the uncertainty in her own voice and cringing inwardly.

"Hmm?" He replied, not turning back from whatever was cooking, but reaching over the stove to a spice rack and retrieving a few different seasonings.

"Have you thought of any names?" She ask, and seeing how Remus' whole being tensed at the inquiry she wished she hadn't said a thing.

"N-No." He sputtered, going back to his cooking with stiff, jerky movements.

"Oh." She replied, rising from the table. Tears threatened at her eyes, which she was not willing to let be seen. She left him standing at the stove and took to the bathroom, splashing cool water over her face and neck. Hormones were getting the better of her- as she'd not been easy to cry before her pregnancy. She stayed in the room a few minutes alone, then a quiet, gentle knock sounded on the door.

"Dora?" Remus ask, and Tonks could hear his own voice breaking under emotions she knew were probably just as new to him. She cleared her throat before answering.

"Yeah?" she returned, opening the door and bringing the two face to face.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly. "I really haven't got a clue what I'm doing." He wasn't looking at her, exactly, but toward the wall just to her left. She knew it was to keep from being rude while avoiding eye contact.

"We'll have to figure something out sometime, you know." She replied, leaning into the wall. Remus nodded.

"Yes, I just sort of thought you'd do it. I mean- I don't expect..." Tonks closed her eyes tight as Remus trailed off. She wasn't up for another round of the 'not worthy' speech Remus so frequently spewed.

"It's fine." She said, pushing past him and shutting the door to her new bedroom behind her. It was rude, and resolved nothing, and she knew this; yet she was no longer in the mood to talk. It was getting to the point where it was almost like pulling teeth. This was just as much his child as it was hers, but he seemed happier to just be her butler than her child's father. It was _his_ last name that the baby would wear, Tonks only wished he'd care more about what went with it.

* * *

><p>She must have dozed off, because when she awoke there was a wonderful smell filling the entire house. Tonks hated to admit it, but if Molly Weasley had any clue how good of a cook Remus was, she'd simply die. His meals he'd made for her had been some of the best food she'd ever came across, and were a far cry form the instant meals and canned soups she normally heated for herself at the end of the day. She padded softly out of her room and found Remus sitting in a chair in the sitting room, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose in a fashion that set her heart to flutter- which in turn sparked anger at herself. "Feel better?" he ask calmly, turning the page of whatever book he had propped up in his lap.<p>

"I'm sorry I got emotional." She replied. "But yeah, I feel better. Thank you."

"Mood swings come with the hormones, I fear." he said, shutting the book and removing his glasses, looking over at her. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit." she nodded. Remus stood and escorted her to the kitchen, where he pulled a chair from the table for her to settle into. He then produced chicken, vegetables, and fresh bread from the oven and piled her plate high. "Thank you." she said sheepishly.

"I know I didn't react how you wanted." He said, sitting down at his own plate. "And for that I am sorry. You've only just moved in, and I'm not altogether sure how to handle anything that is happening, Nymphadora." He said, ignoring the face she made at the use of her given name. "I've been told most people think up their children's names when they are young, long before they ever see themselves having children. As I never expected nor intended to, I never gave it a thought." Tonks sat quietly and listened, picking at her food.

"You didn't imagine another life?" she ask quietly. "Never had a 'what if' in your head?" She ask, thinking of the fairytale she held in her own mind she'd constructed as a young child. Her adult life was very far from the fantasy, of course; yet she remembered it vividly.

"It would do me no good to wish for something I am not supposed to have." he replied, laying his own fork down. Once more he looked away rather than meeting her eyes. Tonks was a bit relieved though, because the whole conversation was breaking her heart.

"You don't have to be a part of this, Remus. I told you that." Tonks spouted defensively, knowing fully well she was taking offense when he meant none.

"You misunderstand, Dora." Remus shook his head and sighed. "I'm very thankful for the opportunity you've supplied to be in the child's life. I have fears for when their grown up and learn what their father is... But I'll do my best to be a good father until the time comes."

"You really think I'll raise _my child... Our Child_ to believe that Ministry Bull-"

"Nymphadora." Remus interrupted. "It's really alright. I've lived with this since I was four years old." He looked up to see tears once more streaming down her face, and he smiled sadly.

"You shouldn't have had to." she sobbed. "I wish-" But Remus had already gotten to his feet and pulled her to his chest, where she continued to cry. He gently stroked her hair in comfort.

"I know." He whispered, gently kissing the top of her head. "I know you do."

* * *

><p><strong>I am SOOOOO sorry updating this took so long. Please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy my newest chapter. Be sure to blow my reviews up! You know how I love them, they inspire me to keep writing, and right now I can use inspiration. Also- Check out my entry to Hillstar's Valentine's Day Challenge. It's called 'And There She Was'. Thanks for reading!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting colder, and too close to Christmas for Tonks' comfort. She had insisted that Remus allow her to put up a tree and some decorations, but he didn't seem very into the whole spirit of the holiday, and partially she blamed herself. If there was another way, if she could still live in her own flat and not have to be an interruption in his life so often, he might be happier. Tonks shook all the negative thoughts from her mind, hurrying along the street to Grimmauld Place to set her plan into action. If only she could get Sirius to cooperate...

She stepped gingerly into the house, making small, careful steps as to not trip on the trollfoot umbrella stand as she normally did and awake her great-aunt's portrait. Passing by it successfully, she moved on, poking her head into the kitchen, where Sirius was always found if there was company other than Remus, herself or Harry in the house. Finding nobody at the table, she moved on to the third floor drawing room, where Sirius was sitting alone at the window, watching a few snowflakes as they started to fall. "The kids will be home for the holidays soon, Sirius." Tonks called from the door, not wanting to spook her cousin too bad. His nerves weren't the best after his stay in prison. "Wotcher, dear."

"I'll be glad when the house is filled with noise again." Sirius replied, turning away from the view he had of London to face his cousin. "Alright Tonksy? And the little one?" His eyes darted briefly to her stomach and then back to her face.

"Alright. Can I er- Could I maybe ask a favor of you?" She ask, stammering a bit. Dumbledore and Moody would both be furious if they knew she was asking Sirius this sort of favor.

"Of course, Nymphy." Sirius said, smirking at the face she made in reply to the nickname she'd been given as a small child. He stood and walked over to her, propping on the wall. "Let's hear it." Tonks rummaged deep into her cloak pocket and thrust a flask toward the baffled wizard.

"Its a dangerous favor. And I could get in all sorts of trouble. But you'll be out of the house." Tonks explained. Sirius opened the flask and took a sniff, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"What in the bloody hell is it? Poison?" Sirius ask with humor ringing in his voice.

"No, not today." Tonks replied with a smile. "It's polyjuice potion... With Remus' hair in it." She stated, causing Sirius to raise an eyebrow at her. "He- he needs a proper coat and some clothes that fit, Sirius. And it's almost Christmas. I want to take you shopping and to a tailor. All in the muggle part of town, you understand." Tonks stopped talking when she spotted the grin that had broken out on his face.

"Give me the flask."

* * *

><p>Six packages, all wrapped the best Tonks could manage and tucked under the tree. She wasn't sure it was the right thing to do to sign her name, so on the tags of each one she had handwritten small notes that read '<em>To Daddy: Can't wait to meet you -Love Little One', <em>Tonks figured that if they were signed from their child he couldn't really turn them away. She'd gotten four shirts, all wrapped together in one box. A coat, which had been tailored to Sirius-as-Remus, so Tonks knew it would fit. The other four were trousers, socks, shoes and a scarf. Satisfied with the stack, Tonks ran up the stairs and readied herself for bed, hoping that she'd be asleep by the time Remus came home, and therefore she didn't have to explain anything just yet.

In the morning, however, Tonks found Remus, cup of tea in hand, staring at the boxes. "Good morning, Nymphadora." He said, his voice stiff and obviously annoyed. Tonks narrowed her brow at the sound of her name.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus." She said automatically. She sat down at a chair fairly far away, but still facing back toward him.

"What is all this?" He ask, gesturing toward the tree.

"Christmas Presents?" Tonks ask, struggling to keep up an innocent sound to her replies.

"Yes, I can see that." Remus said with a sigh.

"_Your_ Christmas presents?" Tonks tried again. Remus closed his eyes, obviously very put off by her.

"I realize that also." He said, his voice growing more harsh. Tonks swallowed, readying her arguments. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her, but she couldn't not do it for him.

"If you have a problem, take it up with who they're from when you see them next, Remus. They're not from me." She smiled warmly at his anger and stood to head back up the stairs to ready herself for work. She knew staying in the house any longer would result in another unnecessary fight, one she wasn't willing to participate in today. She came back down to find him still sitting before the tree, head in his hands. "I might be back late." she called, hand on the door. She stood for a moment, waiting any sort of reply, but none came. She tried to wait a bit longer, but worried she might be late for work she went ahead out the door.

Once he was sure she'd gone, Remus roughly rubbed his hands over his face before rising and crossing the room to peak at what was under the tree. Picking up the package on top, he flipped ope the tag and read it before he tossed it back down with shaking hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, it's almost Christmas! Sorry its been a while on this story, but I have a lot of pressure from the ISS and WYWA so this one gets pushed back. If you love this story, speak up! Let me know and I will defiantly make time for it more often! Review away! Thanks for reading!<br>**


End file.
